


C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté

by sonnycreasy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Post-Episode: s01e22 Beginning of the End, fitz waking up? kind of, less than 200 words, me back on my Drabble bs? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnycreasy/pseuds/sonnycreasy
Summary: The first word on his lips when he wakes up is ‘Jemma’.





	C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté

**Author's Note:**

> title translated from Mika's 'Happy Ending' and it doesn't really fit the 150 words I've written but it fits the rest of this story that's in my head sorry  
> (if I didn't translate well I am sorry lol I try)

The first word on his lips when he wakes up is ‘Jemma’. He’s not entirely sure it comes out - scratch that: he’s almost entirely sure it doesn’t because he’s suddenly aware, pushing through the haziness of his mind, that he’s hooked up to a bunch of machines and there’s one one his face supplying his lungs with - something (why can’t he remember the word; he’s sure he knows it).

So he’s in a hospital then. Or a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Probably a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. And if he’s here that means she did it, right? Saved herself. Saved him. (Saved _them_ ).

There’s a racket somewhere nearby, he thinks, but he can’t find the energy to do much else other than think that thought. As he begins to drift into the darkness again, he thinks her can hear Her voice, sounding far more panicked than she should be ( - they’re _alive_ , she saved them).

“Fitz!”

The darkness reclaims him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> so I've been rewatching aos again and I LOVE LEO FITZ so gd much ok I would die for that idiot
> 
> look I know this is short and wow really does the world need another post season 1 fitz fic? (the answer is always yes btw) but I wrote this for me bc it's what I needed right at this second. (in my head Simmons leaves for hydra before he properly wakes up so he doesn't see her at all bc I love angst and making myself suffer apparently)
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr!!!! jimmypclmer.tumblr.com


End file.
